Lily and Jean Luc
by djlythium
Summary: An excerpt from one of my favorite scenes in First Contact.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center" Cramped and steaming hot, the confines of the Jefferies Tube punctuated the claustrophobia of being overrun by the Borg. Sweating uncontrollably, but urging their way onward, both Jean Luc and Lily crawled on their knees toward the exit hatch, one wishing he could rid himself of the baggage and continue the fight to take back his ship, the other one wishing she was back at the complex in Montana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Something must've happened in sickbay," Picard wondered, more to himself than to his charge. He needed answers, but this lady was currently his only option. "Where are Doctor Crusher and the others?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Lily forced herself to appear threatening while wielding the weird-looking weapon, though she was barely able to keep up with the man's pace. He seemed to know the intricacies of the route they were taking, and thus he must have extensive knowledge of the vessel. Regardless, she needed answers, and he seemed to be her only option. Ignoring his last question, she posed her own: "Why did you break the cease fire?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Cease fire? /span/emspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Picard thought to himself before remembering that the lady was of a time long past. "We didn't attack you!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Who did?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"In moments, the Captain tapped a few buttons upon an illuminated control panel, and a bulkhead hatch slid away to reveal an empty chamber. As he crawled over the threshold and quickly scanned the compartment for intruders, he conjured a pseudo-truth that he figured might pacify the lady's inquisition./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""There's a… There's a new em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"faction /emthat wants to prevent your launch tomorrow morning," he said clearly, gesturing at the stranger to hold her fire as she exited the Tube after him, "but we are here to help you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Lily was speechless. All of the Eastern factions were eliminated years ago, or so the people of the Western States had been led to believe. Breathing heavily, her mind swirling with questions, none of which made any sense, she could only point the device toward the man, and hope she had the guts to fire when push came to shove./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Seeing the woman hesitate gave him a bit of hope, and Picard capitalized on the opportunity. "This may be difficult for you to accept, but you are not in Montana anymore," – Okay, here it goes – "you're on a ship… Uh…" A starship? No, that term was not in use until the late 22supnd/sup century; she wouldn't know what it meant. 21supst/sup century people still considered their ships to inhabit mere space. "Uh… A em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"space/emship, orbiting the Earth at an altitude of three–"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Enough of the bullshit. Instantly, Lily interrupted the babbling buffoon. "You wanna help me?! Get me outta here!" Both hands gripping the device to prevent it from trembling in her grasp, she glared ferociously at the balding man. One of the buttons on the weapon could do something, but she was unsure which would end her troubles, and which was the safety. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"The lady was beginning to panic, that much Picard could discern. Thinking quickly, he glanced to a large hullport that was currently closed, and an idea suddenly sprang to mind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Alright," he said exasperatedly, "you want a way out? Here it is…" The Captain reached over to the main console, tapped a button, and slid a finger across a rectangular control strip./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"On command, a duritanium cover shielding the hullport slid away into the upper bulkhead, revealing an inky void littered with glittering stars, framing a gleaming blue planet. On the surface of Earth, a smattering of milky clouds hovered over a massive continent and neighboring landmasses./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""What… is em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"this/em?!" Lily exclaimed with vanishing breath. As if she were about to be blown into raw space, she gripped the console with all her might, leaving a trembling hand to attempt to aim the weapon. And to her astonishment, her balding chauffeur waltzed right up to the open window, but was not pulled into the vacuum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Australia, New Guinea, Solomons…" Picard pointed as if he had seen them a thousand times before from this perspective. Nonchalantly, he turned toward the frightened woman. "Montana will be up soon, but you may want to hold your breath; it's a long way down."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Lily could only gaze downward at the spectacle. She would not believe it if she had not seen it for herself. Dreams of flying in the Phoenix flashed through her mind, and she recalled what she imagined Earth would look like from so far up. In a way, her dreams had come true, though without the danger of a drunken co-pilot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Seeing the expression of shock and awe on the lady's face brought a sense of joy and wonder to Picard's heart. In the midst of battle, he had become so wrapped up in his hatred for the Borg, his desire to see them all obliterated, that he'd forgotten the simple pleasure of insignificance. Seeing this woman starstruck brought him back to the first time he had gazed upon his homeworld from afar; he'd been just as astonished, and just as speechless. As a moment of clarity dawned upon him, he seized the opportunity to control the situation. "Now, listen to me," he said reassuringly as he stepped toward the console, "I'm not your enemy, and I can get you home. But, first, you must put that weapon down, and trust me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"The man's face, his whole countenance, seemed genuine, but Lily had been deceived before. She racked her mind for any sign that she was being played, but she found none. This man seemed to be acutely aware of the ship, as if it were his own. Moreover, she was a scientist, through and trained, but something inside her spirit screamed to trust him. Continuing to point the device at him, she glanced once more at the blue orb she called home. If this was some trickery of the visual cortex, she was damn impressed; there were no static pauses, no digital glitches, and all polynomial teraforms were immaculate. Maybe he was the real thing? After losing herself to the planet, she could only exhale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Jean Luc Picard."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"What? He's French?!, /span/emspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Lily thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""My name. That's my name. What's yours?" Keeping a keen eye on the angle of the phaser tip, the Captain knew he was getting through to his naïve passenger when the weapon began to droop in her grasp./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Ripping her gaze from the view of Earth, the lady replied, "Lily." In a single motion, she slid her thumb from the trigger on the device, and reached it out toward the stoic man./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Welcome aboard, Lily." In an equally fluid motion, Captain Picard reached out a non-threatening palm toward the phaser, all the while maintaining eye contact, should the woman change her mind. And after evaluating one another for one final moment, Lily dumped the weapon into Picard's awaiting hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"As the lady now grasped the console with both hands, still uncertain that she would not be blown into space, both her and the Captain sighed in relief./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Picard, however, was relived for a different reason. "Thank you." He breathed before tapping a few of the control buttons on the phaser. Swallowing deeply, he informed, "Maximum setting. If you'd fired this, you would have vaporized me." Tapping one more button, he locked the phaser into safety mode, just in case./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Lily had no recourse but to apologize. "It's my first ray gun."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Holstering the weapon, Picard could only smile at the lady's ignorance toward his 23suprd/sup century technology. Now that the most immediate conflict had been resolved, perhaps he could take a moment to initiate her. Again, maintaining that classic expression of ease that had served him so well, he reached out to literally pry one of Lily's white-knuckled hands from the control console. Slowly, he guided her over to the open hullport, closer to the spinning earth. And in that moment, he reveled in her breathless innocence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""There's no glass!" Lily observed as she searched an imaginary event horizon for some form of electromagnetic disturbance. Only crystal-clarity met her inspection, and she once again marveled at the technology./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Ah. That's why she's so cautious./span/emspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" At once, Picard reached out to engage the electroquantic force field, only to have it tingle his fingertips as the lady jumped in surprise. "Force field."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Lily pulled her hand away has her instinct to run started to take hold once again. "I've never seen that kind of technology," she spoke, again mesmerized at the clear vision of Earth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""That's because it hasn't been invented yet," Picard informed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Wait, What? /span/emspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""What?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-US/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianJA/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
w:UseFELayout/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="false"  
DefSemiHidden="false" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="380"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footer"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of figures"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope return"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="line number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="page number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of authorities"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="macro"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="toa heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Closing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Message Header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Salutation"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Date"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Block Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Hyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="FollowedHyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Document Map"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Plain Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="E-mail Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Top of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Bottom of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal (Web)"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Acronym"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Cite"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Code"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Definition"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Keyboard"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Preformatted"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Sample"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Typewriter"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Variable"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Table"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation subject"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="No List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Contemporary"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Elegant"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Professional"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Balloon Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Theme"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" QFormat="true"  
Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="41" Name="Plain Table 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="42" Name="Plain Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="43" Name="Plain Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="44" Name="Plain Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="45" Name="Plain Table 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="40" Name="Grid Table Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="Grid Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="List Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="List Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="List Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0in;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]- !-StartFragment- !-EndFragment-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Ugh. I've done it again. /span/emspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""There's more I have to tell you. C'mon…," Picard began as he led Lily to a different hatchway, one that led out of the chamber, back into the throws of battle./span/p 


End file.
